Proudly So
by proudly4you
Summary: Naya Rivera and Heather Morris, nothing more than friends...Right? This is the tale of how their lives get turned upside down, for better or for worse.
1. Spunkers

Chapter 1

Naya opened the door to her apartment, she cradled the phone in between her shoulder and her ear as she softly closed the door, trying not to wake her already sleeping boyfriend; Matt.  
"Yes. Eleven? I can be there, you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little late, I've got to be on set from 8:30 til 10:45 tomorrow, I've got a few small scenes to shoot before I come back in the afternoon to record this week's songs."  
There was a short pause when the person on the other end mumbled a response.  
"Okay. See you at eleven." She sighed as she took the phone from her ear and plugged it into the charger that sat next to the kettle in her newly refurbished kitchen. The kitchen was now a glossy pink and it matched the wall on the opposite side of the room in front of the sink. All of the kitchen appliances that were stored on the bench were the same bright pink. The toaster, the kettle, the juicer, the coffee makes, even the mugs that sat near the kettle were pink.

Naya could smell whatever it was that Matt had cooked that night. She scoured the fridge looking for it. Then she spotted it- pasta bake! That was her favourite dish. It wouldn't be great for her hips, but rumour had it Santana would be next to fall pregnant, so really she was just preparing for that role. When Quinn got pregnant, Dianna ate a whole lot of crap because Ryan had told her the less baby bump they had to fake, the better.  
Naya loved working on the set of Glee with Heather, Lea, Dianna, Matthew and the rest of the cast so much and she wouldn't trade it for anything, but sometimes she wished she could spend more time with her boyfriend. It felt like she was constantly filming or recording songs, or rehearsing lines and choreography with the others. Matt and her were losing their spark and she was desperately trying to get it back, but it wasn't working very well.

She climbed into bed next to her boyfriend who still smelt like paint even though she knew he'd showered. Naya loved that paint smell on him though, not many guys could pull off the paint smell like her spunky painter could.


	2. Mwah

Naya awoke to the smell of eggs being cooked and the sound of her phone ringing. She could hear the ringtone getting closer to her room as Martha, the live in maid, shuffled up the hallway in her morning slippers.  
"Naya. Your phone is making noise." Poor Martha wasn't up to scratch with technology and her poor English was tainted with a Russian accent.  
"Thanks Martha." Martha did basically everything apart from cook in the house. Cooking was Matt's forte.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, she knew who it was before she even saw the Caller ID.  
"Naya, can you give me a lift to the set today?"  
"Chris, we have this same phone conversation every day. I'll pick you up every morning, okay?" She said rolling her eyes and letting a giggle escape her lips.  
"Will Matt be riding with us today?" He asked, hoping the answer was yes. Chris thought Matt was rather attractive, even though Matt was with Naya. – Making him straight.  
"I don't know, I'll check." She took the phone away from her face and called out "Matt, do you need a lift to work today?" Matt did take his own car sometimes, but only when he had to.  
"No. Ben's taking me babe!" He called back to Naya. She put the phone back to her ear.  
"Nah, he's getting a ride from someone else." Chris let out a sigh of disappointment.  
"That's alright, I'll see you soon. Mwah!" Naya loved how Chris ended every conversation with a kiss.  
"Mwah!" She said back before hanging up the phone and jumping out of bed. Upon entering the kitchen Matt sat a plate with scrambled eggs and toast on it, in front of Naya's spot on the table. Then, he poured her a glass of tropical juice that he made with fresh fruit just minutes before Naya's phone had woken her up.  
As the both ate, Martha began on the dishes. No one was talking but then Martha piped up.  
"Naya!" Naya turned around in shock, had she done something wrong?  
"What Martha?" She said trying not to sound shocked.  
"Brittany and Santana broke up in last night's episode!" She sounded upset. Naya and Heather were upset about it too, when they filmed it. That was aaaaages ago though. TV was waay behind the amount of episodes they'd shot. Brittany and Santana were back together now though. Kinda.

"Oh dear! What will happen now?!" Naya giggled.  
"Why have I no see Heather round here lately?" Martha asked. Naya knew the answer to that, but decided not to explain. Instead she answered with "I'm not sure, she's been really busy on set lately. Because she wasn't in the graduating class of last season, she appears more than I do." Martha believed her, but Matt Didn't.

After they'd eaten their breakfast Naya said goodbye to Matt when she heard the honk of a car outside. "Have a good day," She said. "I'll see you later."


	3. Tension

"Where are you Chris?!" Naya mumbled under her breath as she impatiently sat waiting in her over sized Hummer. Chris was always running late. Just as she let out a sigh, she got a text on her phone.  
_I'm coming, _Chris shouldn't waste time texting, he should just hurry up and get done, she thought to herself. Ten minutes passed and Naya gave up and called Chris.  
"Hurry up! They're only going to whisk you away to do your hair and make- up as soon as we arrive on set. It takes time to get the Kurt look you know?!" She was trying to be serious, but it just wasn't working.  
"Geez babe, it takes time to get the Chris look, ya know?! Nice jacket by the way!" Chris was just coming out of his house as he said this. Feeling enthusiastic about life, he skipped down the path to Naya's car. As soon as Chris was in the car his phone vibrated and his whole face lit up with the goofiest smile Naya had ever seen.  
"Who's texting you?" She asked playfully, hoping he might tell her even though she didn't think he would.  
"Oh, you know... just someone. No one important or anything." She knew he was lying, she wasn't born yesterday.  
"Really, Chris? It's obviously someone!" She sounded like a little school girl, but she didn't really care.  
"How about you and Heather?" Chris hinted. "You two seem awfully close lately and I saw some...pictures." Naya's head was filling with possibilities. What had the reporters seen?  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" She tried to play it cool, but Chris pulled out the magazine. There, on the front page was an enlarged photo of Heather and Naya at the park with Heather's dog, Coco. She couldn't believe it. They were sitting on a park bench with Coco in between them and their heads were touching as they watched Coco. Naya remembered the day. It was about a fortnight ago. Naya glanced at the headline **BRITTANA: WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON?** How could the media get a story from this? She got Chris to flick to the article.  
"Read it to me." She said as she took a right turn into the street the studio was on.  
"The couple," He started, "Couple? Really?!" He kept reading while Naya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The couple were seen walking down the street holding hands as they took the dog, Toto, on a walk to the park. They were reportedly discussing their future, including the talk of having kids. Yes, we can see that bump, Naya. Is the glee couple that inspired millions really coming true? In the coming weeks, StarzRus Weekly will be keeping tabs on the 'Brittana' couple." Naya couldn't believe what she had heard. Brittana was totally fictional!  
"Okay. We did not hold hands, the dogs name is Coco, we weren't talking about or future and we're not having kids together!" She paused and Chris was busting to ask the question...  
"And the bump?" He let it out. Whoops.  
"Well, I don't know. I mean I've been eating a lot lately, and getting really hormonal and... I missedtwo periods. But it was only two, and I'm still due for another one next week..."  
"Shit Naya! You can't be pregnant! Santana's supposed to be getting preggo! Not you!" They both jumped down from the Hummer and walked towards the rest of the cast. She grabbed the magazine from Chris and threw it towards Heather.  
"Have you read this?!" She exclaimed before bursting into tears. Heather wrapped her arms around the brunette as she stood there shaking.  
"Hey, Nay. It's alright. You've never let these kind of articles get you down like this before. What's different about this one?" Heather was a lot like Brittany in the way that sometimes she just didn't understand some things as well as she should.  
"Heather, can we go to my trailer?" She asked between sobs.

"What's going Naya? Why get upset over this article?" The blonde questioned whilst she held the other girl's long, soft brunette hair in her hands.  
"Have you read it?" Naya asked from Heather's lap, just as someone knocked on the trailer door.  
"Girls, I really don't want to interrupt but Ryan's getting impatient, so just you know, when you're ready." Mark was so much different from his character; Puck, sometimes, although he could be so much like Puck as well. Both the girls had agreed in an earlier discussion that the sweet side was definitely the better side.  
"Tell Ryan we're coming. We'll be out in a minute." Heather said, replying for the two of them. When Mark had walked away, Naya sat up, taking her head from Heather's lap. She quickly the mess that was her make up off her face while the blonde just sat, watching. Before Heather left the trailer she picked up the copy of the magazine that had her best friend so distressed and took it with her. Naya didn't care that she had taken it.  
"Please, please read it." She whispered to the blonde as she shut the trailer door behind them.  
Why is this article so bad? Heather pondered. I better read it. This thought made Heather feel uneasy, she didn't like hearing about her life from other people, especially those stupid reporters.  
"Okay, Naya! That was fantastic. Thankyou. Oh hey, can you please stay here though, because I'd like you to do choreography with Heather ready for tomorrow's Brittana scene. After you've done that you should be able to go straight to the studio for this week's songs." Naya thought Ryan was actually going to kill her because she was so exhausted already. She didn't want to do anything else but sleep today. Naya pulled out her phone to call Sam. They were supposed to be meeting at eleven. Naya was confronted with Sam's voicemail, the same leave a message bullshit that she's faced with every time she calls her parents in Australia.  
"Hello, it's Naya. I'm going to have to cancel, Ryan's got me doing choreography right up until my studio slot this afternoon. I'm sorry. Call me when you can and we'll talk." Naya hated cancelling on people, although it does tend to happen a lot.

Heather had read the article and still didn't understand why Nay was so wound up over it. All it was, like every other article written about them, was a bunch of lies they'd made up because they need the profits.  
The girls danced in silence for almost two hours and the tension in the room was insane until Naya asked to stop for her second toilet break. At that moment, Heather voiced a thought that had entered her mind milliseconds before she said it. "Oh, My, God! You're pregnant!" As soon as she spoke the words, she let out a gasp.


	4. Butterflies

"Heather," The brunette began, "I don't know, but I think I may be..." Naya ran to the toilet because she felt as though her bladder may actually burst. When she returned the blonde was just standing in the middle of the dance studio with her back to the temporary choreographer; Ben.  
When Naya was back in the room, Ben couldn't handle the tension. "Look, you girls seem to know what you're doing for now, so...I'm going to grab a latte and I'll be back in like 15." He said as he awkwardly grabbed his things from the ground. As soon as Ben was out of the room, Naya burst into tears for the second time that day. This time it was Naya who reached for the blonde, she needed someone's arms around her.  
"Have you taken a test?" Heather asked once Naya had settled down a little bit.  
"Not yet. How can I? I can't go to the on set doctor, because she's legally required to tell Ryan, I can't go to a normal doctor because then all sorts of rumours will be started and I can't just walk into a chemist and be all like 'Yeah, I'd like three clear blue pregnancy test.' Can I?" The blonde didn't know how to react. "Sorry Heath, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just I'm very stressed, you know?" Naya had completely calmed down now and Ben had returned to the room. All of a sudden Heather was struck by a brilliant idea. "Ben! Can you please do us a favour? You're so super gay and this would probably be a weird request if you weren't – but, could you please go and buy 3 pregnancy tests for us? We'll tell Ryan you had a family emergency and you'll be back in an hour tops." Ben was aback at the question, but went along with it anyway.  
"Sure! Oh- make sure you drink heaps and don't pee till I get back!" Ben called out as he left the room again. He seemed genuinely excited now.  
"Heather, can you please stay with me and please, don't tell anybody. I couldn't deal with-" Naya was cut off by the soft touch of Heather's lips brushing against hers. Naya didn't understand, but she did know she enjoyed the feeling. She couldn't figure out why Heather was kissing her, or why it felt different to when and Santana and Brittany kissed. Every time they had to screen a kiss Naya felt something, but it was nothing compared to what she felt now. It sent electric shocks the whole way through her body, butterflies in her stomach, an aching in her heart. Part of her wanted it to stop. Brittana wasn't real; it hadn't been for a long time anyway. There was one night, back when Naya and Heather had only just learnt that they were going to playing intimate roles opposite each other. They'd experimented together, you know, just in case they had to do anything on screen. The girls both wanted to be reassured that they'd both be comfortable in that situation. Naya was now lying with her back pressed hard against the wooden floor of the dance studio. Heather began slowing down, they'd been making out for quite some time now and she didn't want to get ahead of herself. The kiss in the first place had been a big risk; she wasn't sure if Naya would return the kiss, let alone make out with her for five minutes. Heather continued to slow down until the girls lips had completely parted, leaving both the girls lying next to each other, wondering what had just happened. For the first time all day, Naya didn't fell like crying. She did however, feel like she was going to be sick. She sat up right, hoping the feeling would pass, but after a few seconds she fled to the bathroom clutching one had to her stomach and the other to her mouth.


	5. Lima Heights Adjacent

"Ladies! Ben exclaimed as he strutted across the floor to where Naya and Heather were sitting, "I have the goods!" He then dropped a supermarket bag into their laps. "Hope you drank lots, babe." He winked to Naya, "Good luck!" Then he bounced out of the room, leaving the girls feeling anxious about what the results will be, even though they're both 99% sure already.  
"You ready?" Heather asked, wondering if Ben will tell anyone/  
"No, but I don't think I'll ever be ready. Hey, Heath...What's going on with us?" Naya wasn't sure she should've asked that question.  
"Well, we said if you were single and I were single, we would mingle." Heather knew that using Brittany's lines sometimes annoyed Naya, but she didn't know how else to say what she was thinking.  
"But I'm not single!" Naya yelled, just before he voice fell to a soft whisper. "I cheated on Matt... again."  
"Look, this really isn't the time to be discussing this, it's alright. Are you ready to take the tests?" Heather had tears running down her cheeks, has she ruined her best friend's life? And what did she mean 'again'? When they hooked up, they told Matt before it happened. He didn't like the idea and he hates how close the two are, but he puts up with it. Mostly. Matt had told Naya that Heather couldn't come over anymore when he came home to find the two cuddling on the couch whilst watching Underaged&Engaged. Heather couldn't help but wonder who else Naya had been with.  
"Heather? Heather! Hello?" How long had she been trying to get the blonde's attention? Heather had zoned out while she was thinking about Matt and Naya.  
"Okay, are you going to do the tests now? Do you wanted me to come to the bathrooms with you?" Heather wasn't sure she wanted to come, would she have to touch where Naya peed?  
"Can you please come with me?" The brunette whispered.  
"Sure." The girls stood up and walked hand in hand to the bathroom.

"Okay, so I just have to pee on each of the sticks and wait three minutes. The result will come up on the digital screen and it will tell me how far along I am, if I am pregnant." Naya had never been so scared in her whole life. Heather could hear it in her voice. "Shit! What if I miss the stick and pee all over my hand? Or if I just pee like normal and misses my hand and the stick? Oh God, Heath. I'm so nervous."  
"It's alright, you'll be fine." The blonde said, trying to reassure Naya.  
"I can't do it Heather!"  
"Yes you can. Look, I have an idea. It might not work, but I think it might. Come out here for a second." Heather hoped she put her trousers back on first, the thought of Naya in her underwear did magic for Heather in the down stairs area. A few seconds later, Naya appeared i her underwear and a t-shirt.  
"What's your idea?" She questioned.  
It took Heather a few seconds to pull herself together and reply. "Well, I'm going to call you Santana and you're going to call me Brittany and we're going to shoot a scene that is taking place in the Mckinley High bathroom. Santana slept with a guy while she was away at college and she's come back to do her laundry and see Brittany when she realizes she's late, so Brittany buys her three pregnancy test and they promise to stick by each other no matter what." Heather was having lots of good ideas today.  
"Okay, Britt. That could work."  
"You ready? Santana – you'll be fine. Just breath."  
"Oh, I knew I was forgetting to do something," She winked at Heather. "Here goes nothing." She pulled the cubicle door shut and Heather could hear some fumbling about followed by the sound of Naya peeing. Heather was still secretly worried that she'd have to touch Naya's pee. A few seconds later, Naya emerged from the cubicle.  
"Okay Britt-Britt, I'm scared."  
"It's okay, because your name is Santana Lopez and you're from Lima Heights Adjacent. Do you know what happens there? Bad things!" She winked at the brunette.  
"I love you Brittany." Naya was so confused.  
"I love you too, Santana." The blonde leaned into close the gap between her and the brunette and Naya returned the kiss whole heartedly. Naya pulled Heather's body closer to hers, she really wanted this. It felt so right. Naya was still in her underwear and that's where Heather's hands wanted to venture. The blonde felt all over Naya's body. Her torso was soft but firm at the same time, her back felt like tissues to Heather, so soft and wonderful. Eventually, Heather's fingers crawled to Naya's underwear. She ran her fingers up and down near the brunette's clit on the outside of her underwear and Naya could feel her clit pulsing and throbbing. She knew her body wanted this, but Naya wasn't so sure she did anymore. Heather could hear Naya's body craving it when Naya let out little moans and bouts of short breaths. Heather put her fingers inside Naya's underwear, she couldn't believe how wet Naya was. She made circles around Naya's clit with one finger and Naya started breathing heavily and moaning more frequently and Heather knew she was close to orgasm so she stuck two fingers inside Naya and started exploring. It felt warm and moist inside Naya, she rubbed inside very gently before she started thrusting them in and out, getting into a rhythm. Naya and Heather had readjusted their position a little while back and now Naya was lying on the floor and Heather was on top of her. Just as Naya was about to orgasm and he back was arched off the floor towards Heather, Ryan barged into the toilet looking for them. Naya couldn't help it, she orgasmed very, very loudly in front of Ryan Murphy. Whoops.  
"Shit." She said after coming down from her climax.


	6. Smackdown

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, trying to stay calm.  
"Um well. I had to take some pregnancy tests and I was too nervous to wee so Heather suggested that maybe Santana and Brittany should take the test, not, so we got into character and I took the tests and then, we were very... In character."  
Then Naya realized the tests would be ready now. She stood up and rushed to the sink where she'd left them, putting her underwear on as she walked.  
"So you're telling me that you thought you might be pregnant but you were nervous and that lead you to having sex with your co-star on the bathroom floor? Is that right, Naya?"  
"Actually, I had sex with her." Heather said, trying to clarify for Ryan. Naya just stood there, staring at the sticks on the sink. Tears were rolling down her face and she was shaking.  
"Nay. Babe. What do they say?" Heather asked, blocking Ryan out for a bit.  
"13 weeks. They all say 13 weeks." Not she was really crying. She couldn't be pregnant!  
"Oh, babe. I'm so sorry. Come here." She held her arms out for the brunette who fell into them and continued to cry.  
"Ryan, I'm so sorry." She chocked in between sobs. Ryan was sitting on the floor near the two girls now.  
"It's alright. Why don't you two... get cleaned up and dressed and then come over to the auditorium. I was coming to tell you there's a cast meeting in 10 minutes." Poor Ryan really wasn't prepared for this. He seemed a little shaken up.  
"We'll be there," Heather started before taking a deep breath, "Just please don't tell anyone."  
"Sure." He retorted with his back towards the two girls.  
"Well, it serves him right for coming into a girls bathroom..." Heather said as Naya ran to the nearest toilet to throw up in. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes before redressing themselves and fixing their hair.  
"Did I seriously just orgasm in front of Ryan Murphy? Creator of the show that made me famous? Just minutes before finding out I'm pregnant?" Naya questioned in disbelief.  
"Do you want me to answer that?" Heather asked innocently.  
Naya ignored the question, partly because she didn't want to hear that it had actually happened and partly because she just wanted crawl into a hole and sit there for the rest of her life.  
"You ready to go? You know he'll wait until everyone's there." Naya said, trying to focus on what the meeting might be about and not the small person inside of her.

As the two walked into the auditorium all eyes turned to them and some people began to whisper. Naya's eyes were darting around to find who was whispering, but the noise ceased before she could find the culprit.  
"Sorry everyone. We got ah- caught up in the-" Heather cleared her throat, "Choreography."  
"Take a seat, girls. We want to get started at some point today." Gosh, he can be such a jerk sometimes.  
"Okay. Look, Ryan. I know you're embarrassed or pissed or whatever, but if you ever talk to me or my girl like that, you will force me to kick your ass. Do you understand?" _Shit!_ Naya couldn't believe she'd actually just said that. _My girl? What the fuck was I thinking?_ She thought Ryan might fire her on the spot, or tell everyone about what in the bathroom. She wasn't sure which would be worse. Naya began to apologize as Heather took her to their seats. "Ryan, I'm sorry. I-" Ryan cut her off.  
"Looks like someone's channelling their inner Santana today. Okay, moving forward. The reason I've gathered you all here is to just catch up with you all. It's been a while since we all talked and I just wanted to know where you're all at." Now it was Ryan's turn to clear his throat, "Who has something they'd like to say?" No one really knew what to say, what was Ryan on about? Cory's hand slowly rose to the air.  
"What do you want to know, Ryan? I think we're all a little confused." Ryan started pacing the stage.  
"Well, I'd just like to know how you're all holding up. These past few weeks have been hard for some of you and I've been pushing you guys to be better and that's a hard road. Trust me, I know. So, I'd just like to know how you're all going." Everyone was taken aback by how Ryan was acing, but Diana spoke up.  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie. It's been pretty easy for me. I mean with Quinn graduated and off at Yale, I'm just a guest star now and it's been pretty good."  
"Okay, listen, you pretty little blonde. I will kick your ass too! We work so hard and really push ourselves to be better and work harder and you with your blonde hair, your freaking innocent smile, your bleached white teeth and your beautiful sundresses, have the courage to come in here and tell us how easy this all is now you're a guest star? I'm only a guest star these days too and I'm still struggling. Heather and I have spent countless hours rehearsing our dance today, more than usual. I'm exhausted, totally run down and oh yeah. I forget, I'm also 13 weeks pregnant! So I'd really appreciate if you could not shove your wonderful time down my throat. I don't give a flying fuck!" Naya ran out of the auditorium before anyone could pick their jaws up off the ground. Heather was the first to go after the brunette though, followed by Diana.


	7. Pepperoni

"Naya! Are you okay? What can I do? Are you okay?" Heather was rambling on and trying to make Naya feel a little bit better.  
"What the hell was that little display of Lima Heights Adjacent? Do you actually feel that way towards me? Are you really pregnant?" Diana questioned, the whole scene was a bit much for Diana to take in.  
"Can you please give me some space? You're all crowding me." They moved back a step. "Thank you. Diana, I don't think that about you. I'm sorry, I truly am. I'm just exhausted, ya know? And then to hear you're doing so well, I got really jealous. I'm sorry." Naya stopped to let Diana register that information. "Heather, I'm fine. I'm okay. I'd really like to bump my recording session to tomorrow and go home now. Can you please come home with me?" The brunette was sitting on the floor, so Heather held out her hand to help her up.  
"Wait. You're jealous of me? I don't get it." Diana was sheepishly following the two girls who were walking hand in hand to the auditorium.  
_Naya has everything. The man, the career, the best friend and she's actually jealous of me because I have less work? She's so amazing and I don't think she realizes that. _  
"Naya, are you alright? What's going on?" Mark was really worried. Naya could see it on his face.  
"Mark, I'm alright. Everyone, I'm okay. I'm just tired and I've apologized for taking that out on Diana and now I'd like to sorry to all of you for behaving like that. Especially Ryan, I'm sorry for that way I spoke to you and I'm sorry for what you saw in the bathroom." All eyes darted to Ryan then back to Naya.  
"What happened in the bathroom?" Lea didn't mean to ask the question, but someone had to.  
"Nothing. Nothing happened in the bathroom. This has been an informative session and if no one else has anything to add, I think this meeting is finished." Ryan was full on blushing, no one could find out those two girls hooked up, that was the trio's secret.  
"Uh yeah, I have something I'd like to add." Chris' voice was loud and proud. _Here comes a lecture_, the room collectively thought. "I think we should write scandalous stories about reporters start our own magazine and then publish them for the whole world to see. I'm so over hearing about mine and my friend's lives from those sneaky pests." This comment received hoots, cheers and clapping from all of the cast members, even though they all knew it would never happen.

"Matt, I'm home." Naya announced as she walked through the door of her apartment. "Honey, are you here?" Heather tip toed in behind Naya. "Guess he's not home. We're all clear, for now."  
"Naya, you have to tell him you're carrying his child, he needs to know babe." Heather was making herself comfortable in the lounge room while Naya plugged her phone in and bought out two bottles of homemade juice for the girls to drink.  
Naya hesitated before opening her mouth to speak, "But what if it's not his?" Heather was quick to reply. She wanted to try and ease the situation with Humour of the Britney variety.  
"Naya, we can't get pregnant from having sex with each other, and besides we had sex a few hours ago, not 13 weeks ago."  
"No, Heather. It's not _your _baby," She rolled her eyes; "It's just not Matt's. That's all."  
"How do you know?"  
"What do you mean, 'How do I know?'"  
"Well, what makes you so sure that it's not Matt's? I mean you two have sex all the time."  
Naya took a sip of her juice, thinking of how to word this for Heather.  
"Well, you know when you came over before heading out to that party last year that benefit one? With Sarah? And you asked if you could borrow a condom and I said I didn't have any, so you just bought a packet?"  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" Heather held a confused look on her face.  
"The reason I didn't have any, is because Matt and I don't use condoms. Like ever." Heather's confused face turned to shocked.  
"Wait, so you and Matt don't have sex? How do you live?!"  
"Matt and I do have sex, but we don't use protection. Matt's not able to have kids, he's infertile."  
"What?!" Heather was even more shocked; her jaw almost literally hit the floor.  
"He was in an accident, when he was 14." The sound of the front door startled the two girls.  
"Heather. Hello. I didn't expect to see you here." Matt sounded mad.  
"Matt, you can't stop her from being here. She's my friend and I had a shitty day at work and she drove me home. Okay?"  
"I don't care. She has to go. I don't want her here. Sorry Heather." Matt knew that would piss Naya off, he remembered how upset she got when he laid down the rule the first time.  
"What? You can't do that, besides she drove me home, her cars still at the studio. I'm going to let her stay here tonight then I'll drive her to her car tomorrow. You don't have a choice in the matter."  
"Excuse me?" Matt was getting pissed off now.  
"You can leave if you want to. You don't have to be here, but she" Naya gestured towards Heather, "Is staying here."  
"Fine, you know what? I'm going out for a drink with the boys. I'll crash at one of their places. Are you happy now, _babe_?" Matt dragged out the babe, and Naya didn't like it and went into panic mode.  
"Matt. Wait, I'm sorry. But guess what, I'm just so over emotional right now because...Well, I - I'm. Matt, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!" _Shit! He's going to know it's not his, he's not stupid. _  
"And let me guess, you told her first?"  
"Matt! Why are you doing this? We're having a baby! You should be happy for us!"  
"I'll talk about this tomorrow. And I am happy you're having a baby. You and I know both know I'm infertile. I knew you were cheating on me, but now, I have proof." He looked away from the girls and stood outside the front door. "Goodbye Naya."  
As soon as Matt shut the door, Naya burst into tears.

After a few seconds, Heather had registered the events that had just taken place right in front of her and starts to care for her best friend.  
"I'm so sorry. It's okay. He'll come back." Heather sat with Naya on the couch, stroking Naya's hair.  
"And then what? He'll come back, pack his things and leave? I fucked up, it's my fault..." Naya's voice trailed off into a quiet whimper.  
"It's okay. You know what? We're gonna order some pizza and cry. A lot. Okay?" A smile widened on Naya's face and Heather was glad she could make her best friend smile.  
"Sounds good, you sort the movie, I'll call for pizza."  
"Sure! But you better get me some pepperoni!"


	8. Fine

"Ryan was so-" Naya was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Crap! The pizza guy's here and Martha's gone to visit her sister. I'm gonna have to answer it." Naya stood up from the couch and walked to the door.  
"Hi, I have an order for - OMG. You're Naya Rivera, from Glee, you're my favourite character! Your work helped me to come out of the closet! Can I have a photo?" The pizza girl was way excited. Heather hovered behind Naya, she was going to ask if Naya needed help but the pizza girl recognized her before she could walk away again.  
"And you're Heather Morris!" You have to get a photo with me and Naya! Please?!"  
"Sure," Heather giggled; making Naya giggle too.  
After several photos, autographs and two free pizzas, the pizza girl had left, deciding she had sufficient proof that she had met Naya Rivera and Heather Morris at Naya Rivera's apartment.  
"My friends are gonna be so jealous, they're never gonna believe it! Oh I can't wait to show them! Thanks so much guys, bye!" She'd said as Naya pushed her out the door.

"Did you get me a pepperoni? I hope you got me a pepperoni. Hey! Underage&Engaged is on in like five minutes." Heather was bouncing on the couch like a four year old waiting for Naya, who was fumbling around in the kitchen looking for plates and wine glasses.  
"Here you are, and yes, Heather. I got you a pepperoni. Mark told me a few weeks back that he thinks Underaged&Engaged is like Santana and Brittany's Sweet Valley High for us. I actually think that everybody we know thinks we're hooking up." Naya let out a sigh as she plonked herself down next to Heather.  
"You know, I decide I am a genius! That idea in the bathrooms was really fantastic. If we hadn't taken our… Passion for the roles too far, it would've been the best idea; ever." Heather was quite proud of herself; she'd helped her best friend. That made Heather happy; Naya meant the world to Heather. Sometimes a little more than friends, but she didn't let that out. Or at least she tried not to. Sometimes like earlier that day, she let it show. Seconds after it occurred, heather had decided the kiss was a mistake.  
"What if he leaves me? Then what will I do? I can't live without him, let alone raise a baby without him. What if it's a miracle baby and it is his? Oh God, Heather. What have I done?" Naya wasn't crying yet, but Heather could see the tears beginning to form and she wrapped the brunette up in her arms. The pair sat like that for ten minutes as they watched TV.  
"Here, let me fill up your glass." Heather said as she grabbed the wine glass from Naya's hand.  
"Thanks. The wine's in the fridge- somewhere."  
"Naya! You have a message from Ryan, I didn't mean to read it, but he wants to see us tomorrow"  
"Shit! He's so gonna fire me, what happens in a few more weeks when I can't cover up the bump anymore? I mean I heard Santana was supposed to get pregnant next after Quinn got Beth taken from her and given back to Shelby, but this isn't going to work. I can't fake going into labour, or what if I give birth before Santana's scheduled to?" Heather spent the next half an hour trying to convince Naya it was all going to be alright. Eventually Naya fell asleep in Heather's arms, leaving Heather to be alone with her thoughts.  
When Heather's legs went numb, she picked the brunette up and carried her into her bed, took her clothes off her and left to her to sleep in her underwear.  
Heather sat on the couch, looking up ways to help her best friend for most of the night. At about 4:30am she crawled into bed with her best friend, cradling her in her arms as she fell asleep.

"Naya, babe. It's time to get up." Heather was standing over Naya, gently shaking her awake. Heather had already gotten up, showered and put some of Naya's clothes on.  
"Hey! That's my shirt!" Naya giggled, and then the events of the previous day dawned upon her. Naya's face dropped and she flopped back onto the bed.  
"Hey! You've got to get up. We have to go to work; C'mon." Heather held Naya's hand, pulled her out of bed and walked her to the kitchen.  
"Today will be the last time we're co-workers because Ryan's so going to kick my ass off the set." Naya sat down at the table and started to drink the already waiting coffee.  
"No it won't. Well, maybe. But because you quit, not because he fired you; I did some research last night. Women have rights at work, right?" She waited for a response.  
"Yeah?" Naya said.  
"Well; famous or not, you can't actually be fired for being pregnant. It's illegal and you can sue."  
"So I'm going to quit?"  
"No, silly. If Ryan tries to fire you, we'll tell him about our research and then you'll threaten to quit because of the way you've been treated. If he doesn't get the gist, you tell him you've got the Editor in Chief of StarzRus Weekly's number on speed dial. Which you don't; but he doesn't need to know that." Naya soaked up the information and thought it all through.  
"Heather Morris, you truly are a genius and the best friend in the whole world. I love you, you're beautiful and brilliant. Thank you." A huge smile spread across both the girl's faces.  
"Naya, I love you too. Forever; no matter what anybody says or does. Nobody can come between us. Forever and Always." Heather turned around so Naya couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.  
"Heath, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to make some calls. Are you right to make some breakfast?"  
"Okay, are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine; just eat something." Heather walked back to the bedroom and pulled her phone out.

In half an hour, the girls were in Naya's car, sitting in silence; both waiting for the other to say something. Eventually, Heather broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"Do you remember the plan?"  
"Yep." Naya took in a deep breath, and hoped that confronting the issue was the right thing to do. "Heather, what's wrong? You were fine this morning and then you went all cold on me. Did I say something wrong?"  
"I'm still fine. I'm just worried about Ryan. That's all."  
"Heather Elizabeth Morris. Don't you lie to me!" I giggled, after really badly impersonating her mother.  
"That was the worst impression I've ever heard, my mom sounds nothing like that!" She laughed and Naya felt like the bad moods and awkward silences had been lifted.  
"Do I need to pull out an impersonation of your father too? Or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Naya was being serious, but silly at the same time.  
"Nothing's going on, but earlier you told me you loved me, and I said the same back. I just had a weird vision of us saying that and meaning it romantically. I don't know where it came from, but it was in my mind..." She paused, "I got upset because I was forced to face the fact that it will never happen."  
"Oh." That's all Naya could manage to say.  
The two girls climbed out of Naya's car when they arrived on set.  
"Are you ready for this?" Heather asked, squeezing Naya's hand.


End file.
